The present invention relates to a process for selectively producing 3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadienylamine derivative by reacting isoprene with a secondary amine in the presence of a novel catalyst.
The inventors have studied to selectively produce terpenes from isoprene in high yield. As the results, the inventors have found to selectively produce 3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadienylamine derivatives in high yield by using the novel catalyst and the starting materials. The present invention has been attained by the finding.